Here We Remain
by SherlockTheBoss
Summary: The prison has been lost. Carl, Rick, and Lizzie, and Mika are alone with Rick out of comission. Beth and Daryl are all alone. Gleen and the group on the bus seems to be somewhere far away. Everybody else is either split up and alive or dead. Will they all meet up again? Who are the few people that run into Carl and his group? Will they get along? Carl/Lizzie OC's/OC's much drama
1. Introduction

I decided that I would write a fanfic taking place post Too Far Gone. There will be many pairings. Which include Carl/Lizzie There will be some Richonne. I might in a future chapter do Caryl. I might have some of the younger kids hook up. Of course I will have my famous OC Mysterion in here at some point. Along with his OC girlfriend Alivia. My other OC (Pac-Man) will be in here. I will not start on the chapters yet. The next few chapters (according to FF) will be the profiles of the Oc's that will be in this story. I hope you like this story. I am going to put more time into it than i did my other fan fics.


	2. OC Profile: Mysterion

** Name: Dakota  
• Nicknames: Mysterion  
• Age: 13  
• D.O.B: 09/16/99  
• Place of Birth:. New York, New York  
• Zodiac: Virgo  
• Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Weapon of Choice: Golden Battle Axe**

Residence: Georgia

Occupation: Student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'4

Weight: . 120

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Fair

Body type: Muscular

Style: Badass

Clothing: Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans, Black Shoes.

Hair: Straight

**PERSONALITY: The Badass**

Overall:

Likes: His girlfriend, his sister

Dislikes: Walkers

Fears: That the apocalypse will never end

Hobbies: Killing Walkers

Dreams: That the apocalypse will someday end

Flaws: Emotions

Abilities: Good with just about any weapon

Fun facts: Has a good sense of humor. Makes jokes every now and then.

BACK STORY: Dakota, also known as "Mysterion", was born to middle class parents. He has a sister who is two years older than he is. His parents were the first people he witnessed getting killed by walkers. His sister is still alive with him. He formed a group of him, his sister, his girlfriend, and his friends. As well as hid sister's boyfriend, who he used to dislike. He plans on surviving the apocalypse. He just doesn't know how long it will last.


	3. OC Profile: Alivia

**• Name: Alivia  
• Nicknames: The Badass Girlfriend  
• Age: 13  
• D.O.B: 12/13/99  
• Place of Birth:. Cleveland, OH  
• Zodiac: Sagittarius  
• Ethnicity: Caucasian**

Residence: Georgia

Occupation: Middle School Student

Education: Middle School 8th Grade

**Weapon of Choice: Golden Blade Axe**

**APPEARANCE**

Height: 5'4

Weight: . 120

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Fair

Body type: Average

Style: Almost Badass

Clothing: Leather Jacket, Blue Jeans, Blue and White sneakers

Hair: Long, Straight

_Jewelry / Others:_

**PERSONALITY: The Badass Girlfriend**

Overall:

Likes: Her boyfriend

Dislikes: Walkers

Fears: Death by walkers

Hobbies: killing walkers

Dreams: Becoming an actress

Flaws:

Abilities: Good with axe

**Fun facts:**

BACK STORY: Alivia was born to parents who both had jobs. Unlike her badass boyfriend, Mysterion, she grew up in a different city than him. They knew each other since 7th grade. She was his first kiss. She just wants the apocalypse to end.


	4. OC Profile: Everyone else

First Name: Logan  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Birthday: 05/16/99  
Life Story: Logan was born in a completely different town than Mysterion. He moved to Musterion's town and met him when he was in 8th grade. In April of the school year, the apocalypse started. His parents were the first to go. His sister got bitten, so Logan put her down. He was good friends with all of them. Mysterion was becoming more and more evil every day. They had run into a group of people and stayed with them for a while. Then the people betrayed them so, Mysterion, Jackson, and he killed them all off.

Appearance

Eye Color(s): Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin tone: Fair  
Body type: Average  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: 113

About him/her

Personality:  
Strength(s): Great Sense of Smell  
Weapon(s): Beretta 96A1 Pistol

Family and Friends

Best Friend(s): Mysterion  
Friend(s): The whole rest of the group

Extra

Blood type: A+  
Outfit(s): Blue Jeans, White T-Shirt  
Accessories: Gold Ring on Left Hand

Favorites

Theme Song/Quote: 'TNT' by AC/DC  
Theme: 'TNT' by AC/DC

* * *

First Name: Jackson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Birthday: 03/19/98  
Life Story: Jackson was born and raised in a different city than everyone in the group. His family were the first people he saw die. He help Logan and Mysterion kill off a group they stayed with.

Appearance

Eye Color(s): Green  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Skin tone: Fair  
Body type: Overweight  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 220

About him/her

Personality:  
Dislike(s): Walkers  
Fear(s): Of being bitten  
Strength(s): Knows First Aid  
Weapon(s):

Family and Friends

Best Friend(s):  
Friend(s):

Extra

Blood type:  
Outfit(s):  
Accessories:

Favorites

Theme Song/Quote: Batman Theme  
Theme:

* * *

First Name: Deontae Gender: Male Age: 13 Sexual Orientation: Straight Birthday: 04/01/98 Life Story: Not much is known about Deontae.

Appearance

Eye Color(s): Hazel  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin tone: Colored  
Body type: Little overweight  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 160

About him/her

Personality:  
Dislike(s): Walkers  
Fear(s): Of being bitten  
Strength(s): Marksmanship  
Weapon(s): Sniper Rifle

Family and Friends

Best Friend(s):  
Friend(s):

Extra

Blood type: A+  
Outfit(s): Green polo shirt, Blue Jeans  
Accessories:

Favorites

Theme Song/Quote:  
Theme:


	5. OC Profile: Kyle(Pac-Man)

Name: Kyle (Pac-Man) Age: 13 Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: 10/31/98  
Life Story: Kyle, otherwise known as Pac-Man,was a brother of Mysterion's. Actually they considered each other brother's. Kyle is jealous of his brother. He was always trying to be as popular and cool as as his brother. He just couldn't be the badass his brother was. Until he took down a whole camp by himself. He only lost his left eye a few months into the apocalypse. Opposite of his brother, who lost his right eye. They never got along, but the apocalypse has caused them to get along better. Though Kyle and Mysterion often fight for leadership over the group.

Appearance

Eye Color(s): Green-Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin tone: Fair  
Body type: Average  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: 111

About him/her

Personality:  
Dislike(s): Walkers  
Fear(s): Of being bitten  
Strength(s): Weakness(s): Hard for him to keep his sanity  
Weapon(s): Bat

Family and Friends

Best Friend(s):  
Friend(s):

Extra

Blood type: B  
Outfit(s): Goth Clothes  
Accessories: Ear piercing on right ear.

Favorites

Theme Song/Quote: Anything Gothic  
Theme:


	6. Here We Remain

The prison has fallen. Everybody is split up. The groups are:

Rick, Carl, Lizzie, Judith, and Mika

Michonne

Daryl, Beth

Tyreese

Maggie, Bob, Sasha

Glenn and everyone else on the bus

The OC group: Mysterion, Alivia, Logan, Jackson, Deontae, and Kyle

* * *

"Don't look back, Carl. Just keep walking," Rick said to Carl as they walked away from the ruined prison. Carl heard a familiar voice behind him. "Carl, Rick, wait. We have Judith." They both turned around to see Lizzie and Mika. Judith was in Lizzie's arms. Lizzie gave Judith to Rick and let them start to cheer up. Carl looked at Lizzie and said, "Thank you for saving my baby sister. Anyway we need to get as far away from here as we can." The other three nodded in agreement. Rick gave Judith to Lizzie and leaned on to Carl. They started on their way.

* * *

Daryl and Beth were walking away from the prison. Beth was still sad about her dad's death. Daryl said, "Come on, we have to go. If we don't, we die by walkers. They started walking in a direction.

* * *

Michonne was in the forest walking away from the prison. She was killing any walker that got too close. She was looking for any other group members. At the moment, she wasn't having any luck.

* * *

Glenn and the group on the bus were driving until they knew they were safe. None of them knew where they were. They just knew that they had to fing everyone else. Glenn needed to find Maggie.

* * *

Maggie, Sasha, and Bob were still near the prison. Maggie and Sasha were treating Bob's wound. Maggie hoped that Glenn was okay. Sasha and Maggie both knew that Bob wasn't going to make it. They said their goodbyes and put him down. **(A/N: Had to get rid of bob. I hated him.)** They started on their journey to find the others.

* * *

Tyreese was focused on looking for Sasha. He figured that she had gotten out if the prison. He continued on trying to find her. He waited for a while to see if she would come out. Then more walkers showed uo, causing him to have to leave.

**This was just the prolouge to get our journey started. Each chapter will focus on a particular group. Next cahpter will focus on Carl's group. Then after that, someone else, and so on, until I eventually get everybody met back up in most likely chapter 14 or 15. Maybe earlier, depends on how I want things to go. Please review so I know you like this story. My other stories have recieved negative feedback. I am putting Sherlock on hold for a while. I probably won't write another chapter for thatuntil maybe March, even April. This will be updated every two or three days. I have school, so I don't have much time to work on it. I will still work on Rebuilding Civilization. I might end that story soon though. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Meeting Mysterion's Group

**AN: Sorry for not mentioning in the oc profiles that Kyle does have his glove.**

* * *

Rick was leaning against Carl, who was helping him walk. Lizzie and Mika were both behind them. They were walking down some random road looking for a place to stay the night. It was at least thirty minutes before it would would be completely dark. They needed to find shelter fast. Lizzie pointed out a house. They there and Carl told his dad to lean against the house. Carl went inside looking for walkers. He scanned on the first floor and saw no walker. He moved up to the second floor. He saw a walker in the hallway and killed it. He got rid of it's body and told everyone to come inside. Rick collapsed onto a bed. Carl decided to stay downstairs and sleep on the hide-away bed to watch for walkers. He was lying down for what seemed to be an hour before Lizzie walked in. She said, "are there no blankets in this house anywhere. It's so cold." She crosses her arms and shivers. Carl replied, "Go sleep with your sister, you'll stay warm." Lizzie replied, "No way. Mika kicks in her sleep. I don't want to be sleeping, and then be woken up at two in the morning because she kicked me. Can't I sleep with you?" Carl replied, "You are a girl, and I'm a boy. It wouldn't be right." She seemed stunned by his smart-mouthing. She replied, "Why does it matter? We are mature enough to not have sex, Carl." He replied, "Fine, whatever." She walked over and lied on the bed with him. She cuddled into his chest, while he put his arm around her. She said, "I'm still cold. I hear that peole get warmer when they are naked." Carl replied, "No." She just closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Gosh. At this rate, I'll never get together with Carl." She started to say something to Carl, but saw that he was fast asleep. She drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Morning**

"Ahem." Lizzie and Carl shot up and saw Mika. Lizzie said, "Mika do you do anything but annoy me?" Mika replied, "Why are you and Carl sleeping in the same bed?" Lizzie replied, "Mika, it was for warmth, now go back to sleep without waking Judith." Carl got up and went to wake his dad. He shook him and said, "Wake up." No response. He did it again. Still no response. He did it for five minutes and never got a response. He went to Lizzie and said, Grab your gun. We are going on a run for supplies. My dad has drifted off into a coma. I locked him in his room just incase he dies and turns." Mika walked into a room holding Judith and said, "Get more formula for her. There is only enough for when she wakes up." Carl nodded. He and Lizzie went outside. They started walking through the suburbs they were in and into the town itself. They went into a fairly large store and Carl said, "Stay close to me." She nodded in response. They first went to go get Judith's formula. They put the formula in a bag aand moved on to get medical supplies. They got there and saw a walker. Lizzie shot it in the head. They were putting the medical supplies in the bag when they heard running. They both pointed their guns and six people showed up with five of them pointing guns at Carl and Lizzie. Carl said, "Let me be the mature one." (**AN: Do you know where I got that quote from.)** He and Lizzie put their guns down. The blonde boy with the leather jacket asked, "Who are you?" Carl responded, "Well, we are trying to survive. We lived in a prison. Some guy came and tried to take it. It got completely destroyed. Her sister and mt dad are back at the house we are temporarily staying at. We needed medical supplies for my dad and formula for my baby sister." The boy said, "Okay. My people put away your weapons. Can we join you?" Carl said, "How do we know we can trust you." The boy said, "Because I kill walkers, not people. The only people I have killed are either hostile people that fired on us, or someone that has been bitten." Carl said, "Fine, but you will all have to prove yourselves." They all started heading out when a herd of walkers, about 60, started coming toward the store. The boy said, " You two, back inside. My group has this covered." The boy ran towards the walkers and started beheading them like they weren't even people. The rest of his group started killing the walkers. One walker got by and fell on Lizzie. It almost bit her when the boy lifted off of her. He threw it like it was made of paper, then threw his axe and beheaded it while it was in mid-air. Carl looked at him and said, "You have earned my trust. All of you." They killed the rest of the walkers and went back. They got inside the house and Lizzie went to make Judith's formula. Mika came in and asked, "Who are these people, Carl?" He replied, "These are out new group members." He turned to the boy and said, "Are you going to introduce yourselves or not?" The boy replied, "My name is Dakota. I prefer to go by Mysterion. Over there is my girldreind, Alivia. Then over there are my three best friends, Logan, Jackson, and Deontae. Then over there is my brother, Kyle. He prefers to go by Pac-Man." Carl replied, "Well, my name is Carl. The other girl that was with me was Lizzie. That is her sister. Lizzie is taking care of my baby sister, Judith. And my dad, well, he is locked in his room. He slipped into a coma. I locked him in there, so he wouldn't hurt Mika if he died and turned while Lizzie and I were gone." Mysterion replied, "I have witnessed many people turning. At the start of this thing, my parents were in no shape to survive. We spent three days in my town gathering supplies. Before we left, I killed my parents. Their parents tagged along, but, eventually were all lost due to these things. I call them walkers. Kyle has tried to kill himself countless times. Then again, he has been emo and goth all his life. We never got along. We get along better now, but we always fought for control of the group. Now that you are leader, you and him will fight for control. I warn you now, He will use the others you care about to get to you. Don't let that happen. I just wish my parents would have been more strict on him. Then he wouldn't be like this now." Carl replied, "If he dares lay a hand on Judith, Mika, Lizzie, especially Lizzie, he will be in for it." Mysterion replied, "Especially Lizzie. I guess you have a crush on her." Carl responded by saying, "What do you think?" Mysterion chuckled, "I have been in your position many times." It was already turning night. Lizzie walked in to the living room again. Without hesitation, Carl scooted over and let Lizzie lie down. She cuddled into him, and he put his protective arm around her waist. He knew Mysterion was on the other couch. Although it was pitch black, Carl could see the smirk on Mysterion's face. And with that he fell asleep thinking to himself. The first though that came to his mind was, "I wonder how Michonne is doing?"

**So, we meet Mysterion's group. I was going to put that off until the next chapter with this group in it, but I had to make Mysterion and his group, especially Mysterion, look like total badasses and save Lizzie and Carl's lives. what do you think will happen with Lizzie and Carl. How will Carl and Kyle get along? Find out in the next chapter with this group.**


	8. Michonne

_Slice. Slice._ Michonne is walking through the woods looking for somewhere to sleep as she kills walkers. She knows that there are at least two hundred walkers within a 100 foot radius of her. She sees a road ahead. She takes off running towards it to get away from the walkers. All the slicing is making her arms go numb. She reaches the road and wonders which way she should go. _Left._ She takes off running left down the road. She kills any walkers that get to close. She continues to walk until sunset. She finds a little shack and clears it out. She drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Morning through Night**

It was dawn when Michonne woke up. She headed out to continue to look for other survivors. She was walking through a fairly large town. She was checking stores and building to see that they had been raided of their items. She saw fresh blood on the door frame. She pulled out her sword, knowing that someone is around. She stays in the shadows. she is hoping that is was another prison survivor that was there, but she couldn't know unless she checked every building in the town. She saw a hoard of walkers coming towards her. She turned and ran, knowing she couldn't take on that many walkers. She kept running until she found herself trapped. she would have to take as many of them as she could with her. She started killing them. She had killed at least 100 by now. She wondered how she was still alive. She tripped and fell, dropping her sword. She scrambled for it, then heard gunshots. She saw walkers go down one by one. She grabbed her sword, got up, and killed walkers. The walkers were dead. She tirned to see who had saved her life. She was shocked when she saw who it was. It was Carl, Lizzie and a few other people she didn't know. She said, "Carl, who are these other people?" He replied, "Oh they are apart of the group now. Meet Mysterion, Alivia, Logan, and Jackson. Kyle and Deontae are back at the shelter we are staying at until my dad wakes up. He is in a coma." Michonne seemed unpleased to hear the news about Rick. Carl told her about everything that has happened since the prison attack. They all went back to the house and settled down. It was about 3 o'clock. They could go on another run, but they have enough supplies for at least 3 days. They talked about life before and after the apocalypse until it was time to get sleep. Mysterion lied down on the one couch. Carl and Lizzie lied on the hide away bed. Michonne shared the room Lizzie was in. Everyone else went to their respected beds. Mysterion, Carl and Lizzie stayed up for another hour talking. Lizzie drifted off to sleep. Carl said, "Better get some sleep. I would rather talk, but I don't want to wake her." They all fell asleep wondering about everyone else.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry for the shortness for the last chapter. I have writer's block at the moment, so you get the gist. I won't write again until my writer's block goes away, which can ususally last for three wekks. I won't keep you waiting that long. At the most, it will be a week before I even start writing. I am planning ot have the next chapter or two finished by 02/18/14. I'm sorry if you don't wanna wait that long, but I am going to take my time and make sure this is my best fanfic.

-with love,

Pacman2013(I am changing it soon. I will put new name in next chapter at the top.)


	10. Everyone Else

**STB: Okay, hat give me a name to do something cool with.**

**Hat: I choose... Glenn.**

**Glenn: Come on. Why me?**

**STB: Because the hat said so.**

* * *

Glenn woke up in the woods. He wondered how he got there. "Guess I got off the bus at some point," he thought to himself. He got up and looked around. He could hear running water. "Might be a creek or something," he said aloud. He started towards the sound of the running water. He got there and saw three people. One had a goatee type thing and reddish hair. The girl looked chinese, or hispanic, and had black hair. The other boy had black hair. Glenn waited cautiously and tried to hear what they were saying. "What do we do with her? We can't take her back, and we can't just kill her. She attacked us," the man with black hair said. Gleen saw that it was one of the governor's people. She had black hair. The reddish-haired man said, "I guess we just set her loose and let her go free." The girl said, "She'll follow us." Gleen heard something and turned around, only to come face to face with a walker. He pushed it back, and shot it with his gun. The three people and tied up girl stared at him. He took the clip out of his gun and gave it to the reddish-haired man. The man said, "I am Abraham. This is Eugene and Rosita. And that is Tara." He pointed to each one as he said their names. Gleen replied, "Mine's Glenn. Have you seen a red-haired survivor." He told them about the prison. Abraham replied," We drove by there. We didn't see anybody. It was crawling with these things. She is most likely dead." Gleen relpied, "There is still hope. where you headed?" Abraham replied, "D.C. We will help you find the other survivors in your group. After that, we will leave you and your group to decide to come with us, or part ways." Gleen replied, "Okay." They killed Tara and drove off. Glenn tried to decide where to look.

* * *

Maggie was losing her marbles. She, Sasha, and Bob just killed the walkers on the bus, not finding Glenn of course, and took off. They were sitting by the creek where a dead Tara was. Bob notices that the body is four or five hours dead. They decide to make camp there for the night. Maggie takes watch and kills every single walkers she sees. Sasha comes up to her and says, "don't worry Maggie, we'll find Glenn. we will find everyone else, and make a new home somewhere else. We can all survive this, but we have to work together." Maggie replies, "Thanks, are right. We will find everyone and make a new home. We have to keep positive thoughts." Sasha replies, "That's the spirit. I'm going back to sleep." Sasha goes back to sleep. Maggie thinks to herself, "I wonder how my sister is doing."

* * *

Daryl and Beth were walking down railroad tracks. Beth wondered if her crush, Carl, was still alive. She wondered who all is alive. she just wanted to find Carl. They stayed on the railroad tracks for quite a while. They found a place to stay and went to sleep.

* * *

Tyreese was in the forest looking for Sasha. He hasn't been able to find her since the prison was lost. After Lizzie and Mika saved him, he lost track of them. He was alone with his hammer. He took down many walkers, and he cut his arm somehow. He wondered if Sasha was even alive.

**Update: I will update once or twice a week. I will do something from each epsiode, but I'll change it up a little. So, I wonder what will happen with Carl, Mysterion and the rest of those people in the next chapter.**


	11. Terminus

This chapter has a timeskip. They have all met up and are right before the last line of the season. I will leave it up to you how they all met up. I got rid of the killing chapters, so everyone is alive. Let's get started.

* * *

"They're screwing with the wrong people." They all looked at him. Rick said, "Mysterion, you, Logan, and Jackson go get the bag. You three are sly enough to escape now." They left and went to go get the bag. The rest of us will escape tonight. Carl, you are going to stay outside with Beth, Lizzie, Mika, and Judith and protect them. Tonight, Terminus falls." Abraham replied, "Then we head to D.C."

* * *

Mysterion, Logan, and Jackson went to the bag and got a gun each. Mysterion said, "I know Rick said wait until tonight, but I know that us three can take down Terminus. remember the first trap sanctuary we came across. We took it down with pistols, and it was three times bigger than Terminus. We are going in." Logan and Jackson hesitantly agreed with him.

* * *

Gareth said, "everyone in the train car, come out." Everyone came out and got in a line. Gareth said, "Mary, choose one of the girls to be killed and eaten." Mary chose Lizzie. Gareth took out his pistol and pointed it at Lizzie's head. He started to count. "10,,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2..." He was interrupted by gunfire. He quickly killed Lizzie and picked up a machine gun. Everyone thought to themselves, "Mysterion, you idiot." Everyone part of Rick's group ran to the bag and got a gun. They raced back to Terminus and started firing. After a 15 minute firefight, Terminus was losing. Rick killed Gareth, and Terminus surrendered. Rick and the group took vehicles and left to go to D.C. Some people in Rick's group died.

* * *

Dead: Lizzie, Mika, Carol, Maggie, and a bunch of Terminus people. As well as Gareth.

* * *

**That is how I think the Terminus battle could go down, with the exception of my Oc's.**


End file.
